Waiting Game (TFB&J)
by whencloudscry
Summary: Waiting Game: Jade knew the whole time. Ever since they broke up, she knew Beck would come back to her one day. He just needed time to figure things out. So she had been playing the waiting game. And today, she knew he would be coming back and she could stop waiting. Because maybe, just maybe, she knows him better than he does./Better of the Two: Meredith/If I Don't Wait: Andre
1. Waiting Game

**AN: I'm fangirling over TFB&J so much right now. I can't even…how am I going to be able to do anything that doesn't have anything to do with it. I really wanted to see the dip thing. There were definitely parts that were a little dull that could have been replaced with dancing Bade. I mean just one dip at the very end as they kiss, how long does that take? We should all go spam Dan to post the footage that was cut out. This is in response to how Jade acted when she heard that Beck was asking Meredith out and when Beck came on stage. And to the fact that almost every guy I've liked has been confused about how they really felt. Get it together guys. Sorry the author's notes is so long, I'm highly emotional.**

******Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

[First Response to TFB&J]

**_Waiting Game_**

_Introduction_

I knew. I knew long before Beck even did. I knew that he would want me back and that he would come to find that we are perfect for each other. He would come begging for me back, well he wouldn't be begging because Beck Oliver was always the 'cool guy' and would never willingly beg unless we were…yeah. Otherwise, he wouldn't beg for me back unless I forced him to, but I won't. Begging is so desperate, too weak and, in a way, sappy. If I was too strong to beg, my boyfriend better not be so weak as to beg.

Sure I was pretty upset, and broke a lot of things, and murdered a lot of plants, and made a lot of people cry, the weeks after Beck rudely told everyone how unhappy he was with me. I really wasn't expecting that, so I was admittedly a little angry and sad, and a tiny bit hurt that he thought he felt that way.

Besides, any girl would be at least a little upset after any break-up no matter how long they dated or how much they loved the guy. And we've dated a long time. Vega, for example, cried her eyes out and was mopey for weeks after she found out Ryder used her. She maintained enough composure to last her one song, that's it. She required a whole army of friends to build her back up. I would never be that weak.

I wasn't even upset because Beck dumped me. I knew that we would get back together. So, my anger and sadness was more over broken pride. I would probably also be annoyed that I had to wait for him figure himself out and that I had to find other ways to fulfill my needs. I really hate the waiting game.

* * *

_The Worst Couple_

The comment about how unhappy he was in our relationship in front of Sinjin's stupid game show audience stung. Why did he have to make things so public? I'm all for displaying our physical attraction, I mean it's undeniable that we're both extremely hot, but I hate letting everyone in on our emotions. It's so sappy and makes me seem soft and weak, and all of those stupid strangers aren't supposed to know that Jade West has a weak, and cute, side.

Though my pride was broken, I knew that Beck wasn't really unhappy. I'm not one of those stupid insecure girls that questions how he really feels about me. Especially since I know exactly what he's feeling because I know him better than he knows himself. I could tell that he was going to break up, again, soon.

That night he picks a fight with me. It was something so stupid, like something about whether everyone else was at Tori's house. I don't even really remember, I just remember that I could feel it. I could sense that Beck was going to breakup. It was going to be in front of all our 'friends' again, humiliating me. And he wasn't going to know how to without hurting his precious reputation. That boy is such an idiot.

He was never able to break up when he wanted. Like that time with Alyssa Vaughn. I knew that he wanted to see if he could love Alyssa because his fame would skyrocket if they were a couple. But I also knew he still loved me so he was having trouble figuring out what to do. I wanted us to take a break so he could be sure that he couldn't be without me even if he had the fame and money. So I had to do all the dirty work, put on a jealousy act and break up with him while he pretended to protest even though he was secretly relieved at the perfect timing, such a happy coincidence. Then when I sensed that he missed me, I had to get Tori to help me think of something that was dramatic enough for him to take me back. Man is dating Beck tiring.

So that day at Tori's house, I put up that demanding girlfriend act and walked out the door, giving him an ultimatum. To say that I wasn't secretly wishing that he would open the door was a lie. I would love to skip this whole breakup, but logically, if he had come up he would still feel all tied down and anxious. So the logical side of me hoped he wouldn't open the door but the emotional side of me wanted him to. Emotional me even reached towards the door before the logical me internally beat the crap out of her.

He needed the time to figure out that I was what he wanted. So I was going to have to play the waiting game again. When will he ever learn? So this time I decided that it would be last time I played this game. I would wait for him to initialize this makeup, even though it would extend the waiting game I hated so much.

* * *

_Tori Goes Platinum_

I really wanted to perform at the Platinum Music Awards. Tori has been getting way too many performances and leads that I should have gotten. There is no doubt that she's one of the few people here that can actually compete with me. But her newcomer surge has been going a little far. I understand that her dull personality makes her more likable though.

But that stupid guy wants Tori to change into someone with a personality. Hello? If it's personality he wants, I'm right here. Tori really shouldn't do personality because it's not working. If anything it's going to ruin her because the only thing working for her was how likable her blandness was. She's going to ruin her whole career by trying to be edgy when she can't.

I should do something to try to stop her. But not before getting a few laughs from her humiliation.

I hack into some random nerds email account. Yes, I'm good with technology, better than Sinjin even, in fact that was part of the reason he met me and started to like me, but that's a different story. I just don't have enough time to work behind the scenes too. Anyways, I send Beck an email saying: Hey. Can't you tell that Tori is obviously faking this? It's an act. Go convince her to cut it off because this edgy thing is going to ruin her career. The audience isn't going to like it.

I had considered emailing Cat, but as sweet as she is, it's too risky. She's either going to not remember to check her email, not understand or get distracted. And she's recently developed a bibble problem, so I'm going to go with all of the above. Robbie was not assertive enough. And Andre was also risky because his grandma breaks his computer too often.

Sure enough, Tori turns back to normal soon. And I make sure that I'm directly in his line of sight when that Thornbush guy is busy firing Tori. I've looked at some of the other entries. They're even worse. Cat's was decent, but she was bibble addicted. Andre's was too, but he wasn't fame crazy right now and I didn't want to ruin him but inducing that. And I wouldn't do it. If I'm not your first choice, then sucks for you because I sure in hell won't be your second either. But mine was good, just not as mainstream music award as Tori's. Not that I wanted to be mainstream music awards show pop. I knew that Mashington guy would approve me though.

And he acted just as he predicted. Why are the people with the power to make or break you all predictable idiots? I can't say that Beck's exasperation didn't cut a little. I knew he was just annoyed that he hasn't found someone nice and sweet that he loved, but still. If there was one thing I knew, it was that I could sing, and act, and direct, and write, and do all the tech work, and, well it would take me too long to finish. So he shouldn't have taken it out on my talent.

I guess he decided that now that Vega was all weak, he should try with her too. And trust Cat to video chat when I tell her to. And trust Tori to act all nice and let Andre and Robbie come. And trust Beck to make a move. It did hurt hearing him badmouth me. Once we get back together, he is so getting it for that. And it also hurt that Vega might get a big performance AND my boyfriend's lips, all in one day. But surprisingly, Vega rejected him. I knew that she would refrain from dating him because of me and her want of being friends with me. However, I didn't expect that she wouldn't even kiss him when she thinks no one would know. He is a good kisser. It does give me a good reason for giving her that performance if anyone pries.

I mean I can't just say that I wanted to make sure Tori performed without ruining her future. That would make me seem too sweet.

Beck did smile at me when I went to sit down. But I know that the waiting game is still going to take a long while.

* * *

_Opposite Date_

I was actually happy when I overheard that Beck was going on a date. Finally, he would be able to figure out how much he missed me and how perfect I am for him.

So when Cat told me that it was with Tori, I nearly ripper my locker in half. He already tried things with Tori and it didn't work. But he didn't realize anything either because Tori was so afraid of really trying things with him, for fear of hurting me or some crap.

She didn't know what motivated me to follow them. But she did. Maybe I was just that bored. But I knew that at the end I needed to make it clear to Beck that he could date.

And that's what I did. Or at least that's what I thought I did. Because Beck kept stalling, making the waiting game longer than necessary.

* * *

_Three Girls and a Moose_

Beck's friend Moose was pretty cute. There's something about him that reminds me of Beck. He had a boyish grin and was a similar kind of stupid as my idiot. Plus Tori and Cat were all-over him, so he had to be someone most girls liked right? He would be the perfect opportunity to make Beck jealous. Maybe that would move the waiting game along because Jade West was definitely not known for her patience.

I saw Beck's jealousy through his annoyance. I knew that he was trying to convince himself that he was jealous because they were hogging Moose and not letting him spend time with his childhood friend. But that wasn't it. I knew he always believed that he was the only one that I could love.

I knew that she needed to heat up the rivalry among her, Tori, and Cat. The more we fawned over him, the worse Beck felt. I knew Beck well enough to know that he would avoid the feeling, so I had to make sure he couldn't. And having none of us show up to help with tinkle-aid, such a stupid name, was the perfect way to rub it all over his face.

Moose was being stubborn though. He was refusing all of us, even me. Usually, when I wasn't being mean, no guy could resist me. It was one of the reasons I had to stay terrifying every day. I had to be mean enough to prevent myself from being harassed AND stop Beck from being harassed while protecting Beck's image, since Beck didn't like the constant harassment either, but was a nice guy.

Maybe Beck had said something to Moose, making him refuse me. So I had to take the more desperate route and be physical. I knew that as long as Moose wasn't gay, he would love seductive Jade. And if he was a good kisser, I might even be able to use him to satisfy some other needs as well.

Let's face it the waiting game wasn't hard just because my heart missed Beck, my body did too.

* * *

_Tori Fixes Beck and Jade_

Why? Why would Vega pay someone to ask me out? I didn't want to be asked out. Wasn't it clear that I didn't want that? I was playing the waiting game, waiting for a certain Canadian with fluffy hair. And I didn't want to deal with other drooling guys, which is why I made sure that all of them were scared enough, well except Sinjin who met me before my meanness and knew that I wasn't actually this way. It was blatantly obvious that there was something suspicious going on when that Gillard guy asked me out. I had never even seen that guy. And it meant that I had to spend all my energy chasing Tori and Andre because that was the Jade thing to do and my pride was a little hurt by their pity.

Hearing that they did this so that Beck could ask out a girl made me happy though. He would finally figure out that we were right for each other. But I still had to threaten Tori and Andre a little. I spelled it out as well as I could, telling Beck that I was completely fine with him dating again. He kept rejecting all these girls because he secretly missed me, but was just stupid enough to keep hiding that fact from himself. My idiot certainly is his own kind of stupid.

I wasn't so sure about the choice of Meredith though. Meredith was really annoying, and I was a little worried that Meredith would not let go of Beck. But she was as boring as she was annoying because that was mostly what made her annoying. Plus she would want to please Beck so much that she agreed with everything he said. That would definitely push him back to me. And Beck acted like a complete jerk to girls most of the time, so Meredith probably wouldn't want him.

Sure enough, Beck was annoyed by Meredith's continuous agreements and was enough of a jerk to leave her sitting alone without even a stupid speech about how it's not her but him, which I later learned from an angry Meredith coming up to him after my performance.

Jade doesn't think that any of those girls who were all over Beck would last long with him. He was pretty, but wasn't good with compliments, or doing things most girls would want their boyfriends to do, like carry their bags as they went shopping or stuff like that that I vaguely remembers Cat or Tori gushing about, or maybe it was my mom.

When I got onstage, I smiled seeing that Beck was standing off the side. I had picked the perfect song to remind Beck about how I was exactly what he was looking for. And when we made eye contact, I could tell that Beck finally figured it out.

So I smiled when I saw him walk onstage. And took him into my arms and kissed him after he said that he missed me, or at least that's what I thought he said. I didn't really care what he said; I could only think that my lips needed his.

Later Tori told me that I let Beck off too easily. I should have made him fight for me, or something like that. As if she wasn't the one trying to convince him to move on just hours before.

Anyways, I never liked those displays of emotional love, just displays of physical love. Anything more would have been too sappy. Besides, I had been waiting for Beck to figure out that I was what he wanted, what he had always wanted, for way too long to care. I was just happy that Beck finally ended my waiting game.

**_Fin_**

**AN: I wrote that thing in like an hour. Maybe someday when I have more time and am less emotional, I'll fix this up/rewrite this. Some of the facts might be a little wrong because I only watched TWC and TGP once and refuse to watch it again. Also, I feel really bad for Meredith. because Beck kind of just blew her off without saying anything. Then she sees him kissing his ex on stage. That jerk. But that's for another time. **


	2. Better of the Two

**AN: This isn't really connected to the first story. This one is about Meredith and how Beck was a self-centered jerk. When he thought he wanted to break up with Jade, he just announced that he was unhappy with his relationship to a whole audience. And now when he decided that he didn't like Meredith, he didn't even say "sorry I don't think this is working out". Not even that. He just walked off and started kissing his ex on the stage. And apparently that dip thing is Elavan now? Dude his hand was on her butt.**

******Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

[Second Response to TFB&J]

**_Waiting Game – Better of the Two_**

Meredith has always thought Beck Oliver was cute. Well, you could say that most girls that have ever interacted with Beck thought he was cute. But Meredith found herself really liking Beck, and not just for his looks. He was charming, nice, funny, and quite the gentleman whether they were hanging out as a group or alone, rehearsing for that one play they did a couple summers ago. And the looks, she had to admit, was definitely a plus.

But like pretty much every other girl, Meredith was afraid of Jade, actually she was terrified of Jade. Meredith has heard a lot of rumors about Jade, like the time she chased after a grizzly bear who stole their food while she was camping. And she won the ensuing fight. It sounded a bit outlandish and Jade probably just cussed out the bear and won that verbal fight since bears can't talk, but Meredith was not going to be the one to test out the validity of those Jade rumors. It was safer just to keep a distance. Besides, a verbal lashing and threat from her was frightening enough.

So Meredith knew better than to flirt with Beck while he was still with Jade, even though she knew that she had an undeniable chemistry with Beck. Beck probably felt it too, but just didn't want to admit it. Maybe Jade scared him too.

When Meredith heard that Beck had finally had enough and stood up to Jade at that weird kid's game show rehearsal, she almost jumped up and down screaming in her bedroom. And when she heard that Beck threw Jade out of Tori's house and dumped her, she did jump up and down screaming in her bedroom. Beck Oliver was going to be hers.

But the majority of the female population at Hollywood Arts felt the same way. This included many of her friends. So she refrained from asking him out. Instead she just sat and let the other girls who Beck rejected cry on her shoulder. Maybe she was what he was waiting for. After all, there was that chemistry when they did that play together.

A couple days before the full moon jam, Meredith decided to try her luck. She felt disappointed when Beck made up some obvious lie about counting coins. That was the first time Meredith thought Beck was a jerk. He couldn't even tell her, "Sorry I'm not interested. Let's just be friends"? Did he try to lead every girl he meets on?

Tori, stupid Tori, kept dragging her back. Didn't she know that almost every girl hated her for being so close to Beck? And for getting a lot of big singing and acting parts, but mainly for being close to Beck. The only other girls that considerably close to him were Jade and Cat and Beck had known them both for a long time. Plus, Jade was a mean, terrifying gank and Cat was obviously a little sister figure to him. Who could like someone that acted that much like a five-year-old? But Tori was competition, especially since she just pranced into Beck's life singing some stupid song about making shiny stuff or whatever and stayed there, an important figure in Beck's life. Tori was definitely the main competition.

To say that Meredith wasn't a little upset was a lie. After a couple days, Meredith decided not to sing at the full moon jam and that she was over Beck. That was when Beck came up to her at her locker.

"Hey Meredith" he started, leaning against the lockers. And she immediately forgot every notion she had about being over Beck.

"Hi."

"Would you want to hang out with me at the full moon jam?"

"Sure."

With that Beck left. And that was the second time Meredith felt that Beck was a jerk. Couldn't he stay a little longer and actually have a conversation with her? But Beck Oliver was a catch and she was going to do her best that keep that catch. He was hard to read though. It was almost impossible for her to tell what kind of girl he wanted to be with. She can't remember him ever dating another girl besides Jade. And Jade was a gank that certainly no guy would like.

She decided to try her best to please Beck the night of the full moon jam because she really wanted things to go well with him. So she may have gone a little overboard with the agreeing.

At some point, Beck told her that he was going to go over there and gave a general point. It looked like he was pointing towards some food. So he was actually hungry. Oh. Maybe she should have said that she was so that he wouldn't feel bad about getting food. This was so hard.

So she sat in her lawn chair and waited for him to come back with his food. As he was getting food, Jade West got on stage. Even though she was pretty much evil, that girl could really sing. What really made her stand out was that unlike with most of the other singers at the school, you could hear the soul and emotion in her voice.

And this time, her performance was, once again, stellar. Meredith noticed that she kept looking to the side though. She followed Jade's gaze and found a Beck Oliver, standing there smiling. She tells herself that he was just caught up in her voice, which she admits was very mesmerizing. She didn't seem all mean and vicious when she sang, so any guy would be completely into her when she sang. So Meredith brushed it off and continued the waiting game.

She expected the waiting game to be over when Jade finished the song. But Meredith was definitely not as well read on the subject of Beck as Jade was, and couldn't predict what was going to happen next during the waiting game, because she was not expecting to see Beck walk onto that stage and them to kiss. It was possible that she was just lying to herself, not wanting to face how Beck was obviously trying to use her as a rebound because Tori pretty much told him to. Did that boy have any opinions of his own? And he had the nerve to act like she was the one with no opinions? She was just trying to please him and he was just that confusing. The reasons she couldn't figure what he wanted was probably not because he was so mysterious like she had thought, but probably more because he didn't even know what he wanted.

He didn't even have the courtesy of breaking it off with her, and at least give some lame excuse of it's not you it's me. Beck just waltzed up to kiss his ex when they were on a date. He never really ended the date, but had just said on I'm going to go over there.

Meredith was pissed now. This was the third time Meredith saw Beck as a jerk and it was going to be the last time he was a jerk to her. She knew that Beck was probably going to continue being a jerk, but she wasn't going to stay around to experience it.

It did leave her pitying Jade though, because, as the evidence of them kissing on stage shows, she was probably going to be the one staying around to experience it. As terrifying as Jade was, you always knew where you stood with her. And if you think about it, she was always protective as hell over Cat and Beck and everyone else she was close to. Beck on the other hand was like a celebrity. From afar, he's perfect, but the more you get to know him, the more you wish you didn't. Beck was nicer as an acquaintance, a familiar face, while Jade was just protective, afraid to get hurt. With a boyfriend like Beck, Meredith could understand why.

Perhaps Meredith would one day try to be friends with Jade – one day when she was feeling particularly fearless. Because she realized that if you compare the couple, Jade might actually be the better of the two.

**_Fin._**


	3. If I Don't Wait

**AN: Again, this is not really connected. I just had to write a bit of one-sided Jandre because I like Andre liking Jade. Actually I like everyone liking Jade. I'm going to write another one-shot in response to TFB&J after this, but it'll be a separate thing because it won't have anything to do with waiting since it'll be like a what happens after the episode TFB&J thing. **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.**

[Third Response to TFB&J]

**_Waiting Game –If I Don't Wait_**

"Just one little date next week?"

Was Tori trying to kill me? One little date next week would definitely kill me, but not the way Tori thinks.

And now she wants me to show other guys that she can be dated? Why would I want to do that? And why do I want more guys to start asking her out? Isn't Beck Oliver himself enough competition to last a couple lifetimes? But that was not the key issue here, so continuing the rejecting.

"Don't you remember last year? You had a crush on Jade. You really liked her."

Last year? Try my whole life.

If every boy in the school got a chance to know Jade, the real Jade, the one that Tori has barely ever seen, it would take seconds to go from no guys at Hollywood Arts asking Jade out to every guy at Hollywood Arts asking Jade out. Well maybe except for the gay guys and teachers. I take that back, probably even some of the teachers would ask Jade out. And if Beck wasn't my best friend, I would probably be the first to run to Jade. I'm a pretty confident guy, but I know that there's some pretty good-looking guys at my school, like my boy Beck. And a lot of them aren't very good guys.

But Jade belongs to Beck, even though Beck keeps breaking her heart. And I can't do a thing about that but wait for the one day where things blow up so badly that they stop going back together. Or I find a new Jade. At this rate though, it seems like I'll be waiting a long time. Another Jade…

Oh Tori, you are going to be the reason for my death. There are so many different ways things can go if I do ask her out, but every single one ends with my death, one way or another.

_Possibility 1_

Possibility 1 is also the most likely possibility. I go ask Jade out and she takes her scissors and kills me. You see, Jade normally wouldn't go so far as to kill me. I'm very proud to say that I am one of the few people she does care about even if she doesn't admit it. But we made a promise like eight years ago that we would never date. Every time we go for like sushi or something, it's always a friends-hanging-out thing and not a date thing. Asking her out would go against that. And going against a deal you make with Jade will almost always result in death; unless you're like Beck Oliver or something. I still don't understand why Beck can get away with like everything and I can't.

_Possibility 2_

In the rare possibility that Jade doesn't kill me for breaking a promise, even if it's one we made eight years ago, she'll kill me if she finds out about my conversation with Tori. She would think that that's the reason that I'm asking, and not, you know, because I'm in love with her. Any girl would be mad if her friend asked her out so that her ex-boyfriend can date other girls. And this is Jade West, so you put together the pieces.

_Possibility 3_

Possibility 1 happens. Then possibility 2 happens. And I somehow die twice.

_Possibility 4_

If Jade, for some reason, doesn't kill me for breaking a promise and she doesn't find out about the conversation, then Beck will kill me. Beck's one of my best buds, and he's pretty easy to read. As much as he likes to pretend that he doesn't love Jade. He does. And me asking Jade out would make him realize that right away. And he's probably learned a thing or two about killing people from Jade. I mean that girl could probably kill someone with something as harmless as…toilet paper.

_Possibility 5_

Beck somehow manages to maintain his pride and stick to his I-don't-love-Jade thing. But she is his ex-girlfriend. And dating ex-girlfriends are enough grounds for killing.

_Possibility 6_

I date Jade and other boys realize Jade is dateable. Then they go get to know Jade. Once they meet the real Jade, they'll want Jade. And then they'll all kill me.

So if I don't wait and I ask Jade out, I would die. And to prevent certain death, I think I'll continue to play the waiting game. Until I meet another Jade. Or until Jade realizes that Beck is a horrible boyfriend. Don't get me wrong, I love my boy Beck, in a friendly way, but he's not the best boyfriend. And Beck gets better at maintaining his cool about all things Jade. That's like the only time that boy has emotion, I swear. And Jade forgets about our stupid promise. Looks like this waiting game is the longest game I'll ever play. Ohhhh chiz… this is making me all wonky again.

**_Fin._**

**AN: This is really sloppy. And doesn't really sound like Andre. I'm sorry. I should probably rewrite this and try harder. But I'm going to post it as is anyways instead of rewriting it because I have so many things I want to write. Tell me what I should fix if I ever decide to come back and rewrite it.**


End file.
